The Berserker
by OrionFanOfEverthing
Summary: Instead of Shinji growing up to be the timid shy boy he was, he grew up to be a badass who can use a sword. Rated M for future chapters/ Language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody and welcome t-

Asuka: The Berserker!

Orion: Why did I choose you for the first guest? *Sweat drop

Asuka: I don't know you tell me

Orion: Good point anyway wanna explain the story?

Asuka: Yes! This is basically if Shinji had a pair of balls the entire time and wasn't scared of his father. As for the black knight part well let's say unit one get's a paintjob and a new weapon. *Evil Smiley face.

Orion: Yeah also the teacher was nice and taught him useful things, pretty much it i'm gonna make Shinji a badass of course Shinji x Asuka pairing-

Asuka: WITHOUT MY CONSENT?!

Orion: I'm the author I can do what I want.

Asuka: *Incoherent muttering*

Orion:...

Asuka: Orion in no way shape or form owns Evangelion or it's characters.

'Dammit father if you're gonna call me out here at least have someone here to pick me up on time,' I think as I dig in my pocket and pull out the piece of paper showing the person who is supposed to pick me up, 'Whoever Misato is better get her ass chewed out for this, in the middle of a city wide state of emergency too!' As soon as I finished that thought I see several helicopters fly away from something. That something turns out to be a giant monster. 'Dammit Japan you had one job!' I think as one crashes in front of me. The monster then looks at me and its eyes start glowing as I duck behind the building. 'WHY TOKYO! IT'S ALWAYS TOKYO!'

A car then pulls up and a woman opens the door, "Sorry I'm late hop in!"

I jump in the passenger seat, "Sorry about that I got lost,"

"I could have fucking died! How the hell did you get lost you're supposed to know this city right?!" I yell.

She looks bewildered at me, "Errm, I honestly just moved here less than a month ago,"

'Great now i'm a jackass' I think sulking in my seat.

"You get my picture? Can I have it back?" She asks.

"Hmm oh yeah, So you are Misato then?" I ask taking the provocative picture out of the letter and giving it to her.

"You bet! And you are Shinji," She says matter of factly.

"Yes," I say slightly uncomfortable a stranger knows my name.

"Sorry if that was creepy your father told me your name," She says with an embarrassed grin.

"Don't worry about it too much compensation for me being a jackass earlier," I say.

Misato then looks out the window and stops the car, "What are they doing?" She asks herself as she leans over me with a pair of binoculars.

I look and see the helicopters fly away from the monster, "Oh shit! They are gonna use an N2 mine! Duck!" She yells as she pulls me under her.

'N2 mine basically the equivalent to…..a….nuke, what the hell are they thinking?' I think as the shockwave hits us and we roll across the road. When we finally stop rolling I can't breath due to Misato's boobs in my face.

"Those idiots, Are you ok? Shinji?" She asks.

"Mmmf Pt," I attempt to yell.

"Haha oops sorry," She says getting off me.

I immediately jump up and make a show of breathing.

"Aww come on you know you liked it," She says.

"Not when i'm in death's reach," I say panting.

"Hush now and help me push," She says getting out of the sideways car and leaning against it.

I take position beside her and push when she says three.

"Alright! Good Job, we make a great team," She says.

"Good teams don't try to kill their partner with their boobs," I say bluntly.

"You're still hung up on that geez well let's get going to NERV," She says getting in the car.

She turns the key but it does not start she is downcast with a angry but sad look, "Shit,"

Time Skip-

After a lot of duct tape and batteries we are on the road again Misato chewing out the person on the other end of the phone. Me flipping through the pages of the NERV book she gave me. 'Yada yada yada pilot's get a salary of nearly 5,000,000 yen with free housing, yada yada yada,'

"Hey Misato what does father want with me?" I ask.

"I don't know kiddo, he wasn't really specific," Misato says.

"Sounds like him," I say bitterly.

"I don't know what's between you two but don't let him get to you, he may be cold but he does care about things," Misato says.

'Not me,' I laugh in my head, "Yeah sure," I say.

"Well we're here," Misato says pulling into a tunnel that then moves the car down an incline.

"What's NERV by the way?" I ask.

"Special defense agency under control of the U.N," Misato says.

"Wow so my father is in a defense agency?" I ask boldly at the book.

"You bet isn't it cool?" She asks not noticing my boredom in the topic.

"Sure," I say looking out the window as we enter the geofront.

Im immediately taken back, "Cool right?" Misato asks.

"It's amazing!" I say.

"Yep," She says suddenly looking focused.

Time Skip-

"Fucking design, fucking hallways, fucking map," Misato mumbles to herself as we get more and more lost in the giant facility.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Cage one, don't worry about it these things are made to use!" She says.

"We passed the cage like 10 minutes ago," I say remembering seeing a sign above a door that said cage one.

She just furrows her brows, "Yeah looks like we did,"

We walk through one more door and Misato nearly walks into a blond woman, "R-Ritsuko!" Misato says.

"Lost again?" Ritsuko asks bumping Misato's chest.

"Uhhhh, no?" She says.

"So this is Shinji?" Ritsuko asks.

"Yep don't worry about that first impression," Misato says.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asks.

"Why do you act all high and mighty?" I ask genuinely annoyed.

Ritsuko just raises an eyebrow, "You are just a little brat you wouldn't understand,"

"Oh and you're just a little- no big bitch who doesn't understand," I say furious she called me a brat.

"That's what I meant," Misato says now noticing that they will never be friends.

Ritsuko is fuming at this point and just begins to lead us towards the cage. Misato is attempting to make conversation with the angry blond but I just keep looking in the pamphlet, 'yada yada yada, Doctor Akagi smokes too much so if you have asthma stay away, yada yada yada,' This escalator seems like it will just keep going up until we get to the surface and I quickly get bored and look at the glass aquarium of some sort, 'No fish, no fish, giant arm, no fish, wait…..'

"The hell is that?" I ask pointing at the arm.

"That's visible?" Ritsuko asks.

"Oops," Misato says, "I thought you knew,"

"You'll find out soon brat," Ritsuko says.

I mutter under my breath, "Fake bitch, I hope you're hair spray catches on fire one day,"

Once we finally get to the top we board a dinghy and cross the aquarium. For some reason the water is red, yeah not strange at all. Little is said at this point I can feel a serious air around the two as we approach a dock of some sort. We then get off the little dinghy and enter a very dark room.

"Quick light another cig before the big bad monster gets us," I say sarcastically.

The lights then turn on and I am face to face with a giant robot?

I blink twice and look up to see father, "Heh, if this is your way of intimidating me it's very ineffective,"

"Shinji look don't freak out over what he is about to say," Misato says gently.

"Huh?" I ask bored knocking on the giant horn of the robot.

"Shinji we need you to pilot this robot and save the world," Misato says.

"Nope," I say looking closer at the robot.

"Shinji get in the robot, if you refuse you will be replaced," Gendo says from his perch.

"Come on now old man, you think that can scare me? I know you hate my guts and I hate yours the only reason you would even consider bringing me here is if you absolutely needed me," I say.

If you look closely at Gendo you could see a slight tick mark on his forehead.

"No words? Yeah how does it feel to get blasted by a 14 year old? Anyway I will do it just change the paint job afterwards," I say.

"That's why you said no?!" Misato yells at me.

"Yeah I don't like purple or green, make it glossy black and white, black as the base and white as the secondary, now how do I do this?" I say to both Misato and Ritsuko.

"Put these on, and then go up that staircase to the entry plug we will handle it from there," Ritsuko says giving me a sour look.

I put on the headset she gave me and climb the staircase to the plug, the crew officer at the top hands me a headset and I put it on.

"Shinji can you hear us?" Misato asks from the headset.

"Loud and clear," I say noticing the plug opening and climbing in.

I find a seat inside and sit down looking at the controls, 'Kinda like a video game, a very deadly video game where there are no extra lives, no pressure,' I talk to myself. Then I notice it fill with water.

"Hey! I know you hate me but this is a little far father!" I yell holding my breath once it reaches my face.

"Don't worry that's just LCL once you breath it in it oxygenates your blood directly," Misato says.

I gag a little at first but breath nonetheless, "What am I fighting that giant stick figure with anyway?"

"There is a knife on your shoulder for," Misato says.

"Just a knife?" I ask irritated.

"Sorry but we don't even know if this will activate so you gotta hold off on the weapon systems," Misato says.

"Great," I groan watching the flashing colors in front of me.

I half listen to the scientific mumbo jumbo, and just focus on concentrating. Pretty soon I reach that level of focus where I don't notice anything around me, but I can hear a voice it's far away and pulling at me, tugging at my very core.

"Shinji! What's happening in there?" Misato yells at me.

"Huh? Nothing just, I can see everything out of the plug now," I say looking around.

"Well your sync ration shot up to 80% but settled down at 32% now, were prepared for launch, Launch the operation!" Misato shouts as I shoot up the elevator.

When I reach the top the inertia straightens my body and I face the monster. 'Still ugly,' I think.

"Alright Shinji focus on walking for now," Misato says.

'Right foot,' I think as the behemoth moves and I take a step forward, 'Left foot," I think and stumble a bit only to grab a building out of reflex. 'Oh so it's as easy as that I don't even have to think about what I want to do,' I think. I straighten myself out again and take a fighting stance while also removing the knife from the sheath.

"Good Job Shinji! Now see that red circle? That's the core, you have to destroy it," Misato says.

'Just focus and look for an opening, just like teacher taught me,' I think studying the monster as it advances towards me. I see it lift one of it's feet up higher and move to hit me and a slip in and slice him once across the core. I jump away right as a spear of light flies meters from my face, I go to counter strike but hit a hexagonal wall.

"What the hell?" I say putting some space between me and the monster.

"The angel can emit an energy field capable of blocking almost any attack, the only way to break it is to weaken it with your own field," Misato says.

"For fucks sake! How do I do that?" I say back dodging another light spear coming straight at my face.

"Every did meditation? Like that focus all the energy from your core into your hands and force it out," Misato says.

'Alright not at all complicated,' I think reaching down and gathering something.

"A.T. field very weak but there," Ritsuko says.

"Good but is it strong enough?" Misato asks.

'To hell with it,' I think forcing all the energy I gathered into my left hand. I then run up to the monster and hit the field, I then place my left hand on the barrier and stab the knife threw once it is weakened. I rush the monster once again and dodge the spear of light once again. I charge the core and stab the knife into the slash I made earlier. I lodge it deep but the damn thing still moves. I twist the knife inside then kick the knife deeper than the hilt into the core, suddenly the monster is still and bursts into blood?

"This is fucking disgusting," I say feeling the warm liquid run down the robot.

I suddenly feel very tired and close my eyes listening to Misato say something about a rescue team for me.

HOURS LATER-

I open my eyes and am greeted with a headache of epic proportions, 'At least i'm not dead,' I think bitterly. I look around and notice i'm in a hospital room, not like the one back with the tutor. 'The hell do I do now?' I ask myself looking around and not seeing anyone. I then hear the door click open and am greeted with the face of an old man.

"Ah Shinji you're awake! My name is Kozo Fuyutsuki," The man says taking a seat by my bed.

"Nice to meet you?" I say a little freaked out a stranger knows me.

"Oh I guess you don't remember me, anyway I just want you to know your father does not hate you," Fuyutsuki says.

"Why else would he abandon me?" I ask with a tick mark on my head.

"Maybe to protect you? He has a very dangerous job you know," Fuyutsuki says.

"Yeah yeah," I say.

"You know, you look like both your parents," Fuyutsuki says.

"Really?" I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah you have your mother's features," He says.

"Is that an insult?" I ask.

"No," He says.

"Well anyway where is Mis-" Im cut of by a certain dark haired girl storming through the door.

"Way to go Shinji you really kicked some serious angel ass!" She says.

My headache comes back tenfold, "God where is tylenol when you need it?"

"Oh you got a headache? I can get the nurse to bring some pain meds for it," Misato says.

"Im fine no yelling for now though, where to now?" I ask sitting up from my bed realising I am in a hospital gown and nothing else.

"Oh yeah here's your clothes," Misato says handing me a bag.

I then go change in the bathroom and come back out in my school uniform, if only the tutor would let me wear what I wanted.

"Alright we have a meeting with Commander Ikari now, if you would excuse us Sub Commander," Misato says.

"Oh well, we must continue our talk some other time, I might as well come with you," Fuyutsuki says getting up.

"Why are we meeting father?" I ask slightly annoyed at the fact I have to see him right after waking up.

"To discuss your housing arrangements, and everything else," Misato says.

"Oh, boring," I say shoving my hands in my pockets following Misato down the endless hallways.

We walk for about 30 minutes before Fuyutsuki speaks up, "Captain, Ikari's office is right here," He says pointing at an elevator that Misato walked right past.

Misato is slightly flustered, "O-Of course I knew that I was just testing your memory old man,"

"Humph," Fuyutsuki grunts grinning slightly.

'I wonder what kind of music father put on here?' I ask myself. And the answer silence. Pure, unfiltered, awkward, silence. Thankfully it did not last long and we stepped into the giant room that is father's office. And there he sits with his orange sunglasses and hands over his mouth.

"Commander I have brought the third child as you asked," Misato says.

"I see, Shinji you are to live on site in one of the living quarters near my office," Gendo says.

"By himself?" Misato asks.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Gendo asks.

"Humph, inconsiderate as always, sure I guess," I say.

"Shinji are you sure?" Misato says.

"Yeah I have been alone all this time anyway," I say waving it off.

She looks like she considers something for a moment before gaining a look of determination in her eyes, "Commander I wish for him to come live with me,"

"I don't care, do whatever you want," Gendo says annoyed that this had to last any longer than necessary

"Yes Commander," Misato says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the office.

"Why do you tell lies to that child Fuyutsuki?" Gendo asks.

"Because I can tell you feel something towards him but it is not hatred," He replies.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes," Gendo states getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Fuyutsuki asks.

"To make a sandwich," Gendo says.

A/N: So there you have it people the first chapter of The Berserker is complete! I will make longer chapters in the future this was just to test the waters and see how you guys liked it. Oh and readers from Frail Angels i'm still working on the next chapter I just hit writer's block with that story. Oh and those of you who caught the abridged reference, good on you mate. Until Next time- Orion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to The Berserker! And with me today is our special guest Shinji, my version.

Shinji: How the hell did I get here?

Orion: Don't question that, any comments on the story so far?

Shinji: Well I really don't know what's happening.

Orion: Good, good, now Shinji since you are my favorite character here, would you like to be my permanent special guest?

Shinji: Sure, not like I got much else to do.

Orion: Great! A couple of things first, to my dear readers new and old-ish, feedback on the story is amazing it helps me to improve your reading experience and story quality. Next I learned a few things, mainly writing while listening to music is f-ing fantastic.

Shinji: Duh everything is better with music.

Orion: Don't sound like a smartass, anyway that pretty much wraps this talk up, would you please do the honor Shinji?

Shinji: Author-san does not in any way shape or form own Evangelion

'How can someone drink this much beer?' I ask myself while stepping around multiple piles of beer cans. 'I am gonna have to do some serious cleaning tomorrow,'. I then sit down at the table as Misato fixes our instant dinner. Once everything is ready she sits down and chugs a whole beer in one second.

"AH, that hits the spot!" She exclaims opening another.

"Is that why your driving is terrible?" I ask reliving the drive to NERV.

"Wha- No! Anyway are you not hungry?" She says gesturing to my cup of instant ramen.

"No I am it's just, well this isn't what i'm used to," I say trying not to sound spoiled.

"Well unless you can cook then you better get used to it," She states.

"I do know how to cook, on my files it says that one of my hobbies is cooking," I say having looked over my own file to make sure everything was in order.

"Y-Yeah, I knew that," She says behind her can of beer.

"Well we had better go shopping for actual food tomorrow if you want a real meal," I say eating some of the ramen. I don't know how but it tasted burnt.

"I'm sorry it's not the best in the world, and the place is a mess but it is home, your home too now," Misato says smiling.

I'm a little shocked at first that someone is happy to share a home with me, teacher while he may have taught me many things and let me take martial arts classes. Really just wanted me to leave.

"Now that you said that, i'm not leaving anytime soon," I say grinning.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, now shut up and eat your ramen," Misato says.

I just roll my eyes and choke down the last of the cup and drink the can of whatever it was and leave to my new room to unpack. While this room is smaller than the one I had with teacher, it has a different feeling to it. A sense of belonging. I chuckle to myself at the good feeling and unpack my close into the closet and make the bed for the night. I put the earbuds of my SDAT in my ears and think about the day's events. Just a few days ago if you would have told me that I would A, be living with a hot woman and B, piloting a giant fucking robot I would have called you an idiot. Now that I think about it this is fucking crazy, the entire planet's fate rests in my hands. A 14 year old boy, holds the whole planet in his hands. Everybody on the planet, every kid, adult, grandparent, and everything in between their fate is in my hands. While they might not know it, I will make sure to protect this planet. Like hell i'm gonna let it end, it may have dealt me some shitty cards in the past but I can't just let it end. I guess that's the real reason for me agreeing to pilot Eva. 'Ah this is starting to stress me out, I had better get some sleep,' I think rolling over on my other side and drifting off to sleep.

Next Morning-

I wake up in a tangled mess in she bed sheets, and now I have to find my way out of them. A little under 10 minutes after waking up and a lot of wriggling I am free and had to the bathroom past a snoring Misato. Once I leave the bathroom I trip on a pile of beer cans, 'Alright cleaning now, breakfast later,' I think picking myself up and gathering several garbage bags. I start with the trash first and fill up about 4 bags with beer and the rest with random junk. I then pick up all the dirty clothes lying around and put them in 2 hampers in the launder area. I then work on giving the place a thorough scrubbing. Before I know it, it's noon and Misato wake up.

She yawns, "Good morning Shinji, sleep we- waht happened here?" She asks looking around seeing the place looked just like when she bought it.

"Sorry I can't live in a dirty house," I say not looking up from the spot on the floor i'm scrubbing.

"Geez you make me feel lazy," She says downing a beer and putting it in the trash before starting the dishes.

"Thanks for the help," I say finishing up the floor and making some coffee.

"Well it would just be rude to let you do all the work, beer me," She says drying off the last dish.

The refrigerator was in arm's reach so I opened it and tossed a beer out to her. She catches it and we both just stare at each other amazed at how well that worked out.

"Well we don't have any food for breakfast so shopping is at the top of the to do list today," I say leaving my moment of amazement.

"Yeah NERV gave us today off so we need to get that all done now, tomorrow you have training to get you more accustomed to the Eva, after that you begin school," She says.

"I still have to go to school?" I mock complain.

"Yes, now come on i'm getting hungry," Misato says.

"Sure you are safe to drive?" I ask seeing that this was her third beer of the day in less than an hour.

"Oh yeah, I had like 15 before I picked you up yesterday," She says more of an afterthought.

'Well shit,' I think as I reluctantly follow her. If she was hammered yesterday she sure didn't show it, her alcohol tolerance is probably amazing. We load up into her "Car," if you could still call it that, apparently she just bought/had the thing repaired and paid off last week. Which when you think about it is fucking hilarious.

Hours Later-

"Alright are you sure you got everything you need?" Misato asks annoyed at all the stuff I bought.

"Hey if you want good food you need two things, decent equipment, and quality food, otherwise you might as well eat out," I say storing all the various herbs and spices.

"Well you could have at least warned me that you would be buying a shit ton of stuff," She says placing the knives on the counter top.

"Well, i'm gonna test this stuff out and make lunch," I say taking out the chicken I bought and start making chicken stir fry.

A simple recipe really, some ginger, red pepper, broccoli, carrots, onions, water chestnuts, and of course chicken. Mix, fry for 5 minutes, and eat. Can't really fuck it up. I really didn't feel like making the sauce today so I just bought some from the store, I then prepare the rice which takes no time at all.

"Mmmmm that actually smells good," Misato says.

"Well duh, I can cook," I say annoyed now.

"I know I didn't expect it to be this good though," Misato says sniffing the air.

I roll my eyes and prepare the plates on the dining room table, honestly I never thought I would make food for someone who actually appreciates it. Teacher never did care much about what he ate, it seemed that as long as it was edible he would eat it. We both sit down to eat, me in a more calm polite manner, while Misato ate with the ferocity of a starving bear.

"Geez take the time to taste it at least," I say annoyed that all my work is not being appreciated.

"Oh sorry, it's just so good," Misato says slowing down to my pace.

"Hey Misato would you mind if I took a tour of the school today?" I ask looking up from my plate.

"I don't see why not," She says having finished hers and cracking open another beer.

I finish my plate and wash both mine and Misato's, she may be an incredibly nice woman but she is a bit of a slob. I guess we will need a chore chart soon.

"I'm gonna go change before we leave, I'm tired of this uniform right now," I say heading off to my room.

"Alright I'll be waiting," She responds.

I head into my room and look into the closet, since it is a bright day outside I choose a long sleeve shirt that is grey on the torso and dark steel gray on the sleeve. I then pick out a pair of nice faded jeans and leave my room.

Misato looks over, "Lookin sharp kiddo, Got a date you're not telling me about?" She says.

"Heh no, I just felt like getting out of that uniform," I say shoving my sleeves up my arms.

"Oh well girls are overrated anyway," Misato says grabbing her keys.

"I don't know about that," I say sarcastically following her out.

"And what does that mean?" Misato asks accusingly.

"Oh nothing," I say innocently.

"Sounds like something," Misato says entering the built in hotel garage.

"Could be," I say not giving anything away.

"I don't know maybe it's the reason you spent so long in the bath," She says innocently while getting in the car.

"Maybe you like that idea considering you just threw your 'Delicates' all over the place," I say teasing back.

"I got nothing to hide," She says nonchalantly.

"I could tell," I say relaxing in my seat a bit.

Asuka-

"Hey Asuka I got the film of the angle you wanted," Kaji yells at me from behind my door.

I open the door and give him a hug, "Thank you Kaji! You're the best!" I say before taking the dvd and placing it in my computer.

The first thing I see is the kid stumbling, 'What the hell? They said he was good,'. I watch longer and see that it appears the initial stumble was just a warm up, he soon is dodging attacks left and right before killing it.

"Kids pretty good right?" Kaji asks me.

"Hmph as if, i'm way better than him," I say.

"Haha, you should be, he's never seen an Eva before," Kaji says sitting in a chair.

"Just goes to show how desperate they are to get me there," I say smiling at the chance to fight an angle.

"Well he had a good sych ratio, up in the 30's I believe," Kaji says.

'What the hell? The first time I tried to sync I didn't even reach 1%'

"Just luck," I say.

Kaji just looks at me, "Well we will be leaving in about two weeks," Kaji says leaving.

I hug him one more time, "I know i'm so excited!" I say.

"Be sure to get some sleep," Kaji says leaving.

"Ok," I say.

I glance over his file, 'Shy, timid, craves praise, pathetic,' I think. How did this kid become an eva pilot he obviously has no qualifications. 'Shinji Ikari, my rival, he will never be as good as me,' I think.

Shinji-

"ACHOOO" I sneeze outside of the school.

"Allergies?" Misato asks.

"No i'm fine now," I say glancing up at the windows and seeing a crowd on one of the floors.

"Looks like you'll make friends easy," Misato says.

"Or it was your driving that caught their attention," I say walking inside the facility.

"Whaaat? Noooo," She says.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't pull us over," I say.

"If you don't like my drivin then maybe you should drive," Misato says.

"I can't," I say.

"Then don't complain," She says.

"Whatever," I say exploring the hallways of the high school.

I spot a blue haired girl outside the nurse's office draped in bandages.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" I ask.

She just stares at me.

"That's Rei Ayanami, Pilot of unit 0, she was injured in an activation test thus the reason behind your arrival," Misato says.

"That is correct," Rei says lifelessly.

"Oh, I hope you get better soon I have to finish looking around," I say waving bye.

She says nothing.

"Don't worry too much about that she is socially awkward," Misato says grinning.

"It's a bit unnerving the way she looked at me," I say.

"That's how she looks at everyone," Misato says.

"The pain meds she is on must be a heavy dose for her to look like that," I say to myself.

"I would imagine, anyway she will be better in a couple days due to Nerv's tech," Misato says.

"That's good," I say walking up a staircase.

Misato's phone rings, "Hello? You're kidding me, fine I will be there in an hour," Misato says, "Sorry Shinji I have to go to Nerv and arrange the second child's arrival,"

"I guess I can come with you, I wanna ask some stuff anyway," I say.

We both walk back down the hallway and out the doors of the school. With Misato's angered driving we cut corners, run red lights, scared the shit out of some poor cyclist. But arrived at Nerv nonetheless.

"So who is the second child?" I ask, "I thought I was the second,"

"No you are the third, we couldn't get her here in time because she is stationed in germany," Misato says once again clearly lost.

"So who is she?" I ask.

"Asuka Soryu Langley," She responds.

"I hope we get along, we will be a team either way," I say.

"She is a bit of a loner and has a bad temper," Misato says walking through another door.

"Hmph, do you seriously not know the way to your own office?" I ask.

"Yeah, just got turned around," Misato says, "Aha! We need to take this elevator,"

We both step into the empty elevator and begin the slow rise to the office floors, 'Geez elevator silence is the worst, so awkward,' I think in my head. 'There is absolutely no way to make elevator rides more awkward,'. The elevator opens but not on our floor and on the other side of the door is none other than Gendo Ikari.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The elevator doors close leaving him on the floor.

"Awkward," Misato says.

"Yeah," I say.

Finally we are off the elevator and headed in what I assume is the direction of Misato's office. 'What do you know, she actually got to her office,' I think.

"So how do you decide who the pilots are anyway?" I ask.

"We don't a computer does," Misato says plopping down in front of a huge mountain of paperwork.

"That's… something," I say.

"Yeah I'm not sure how much I trust the thing," Misato says.

"So what's all this paperwork?" I ask grabbing a handful.

"Complaints from civilians mostly, a third of it is the arrangements for Asuka and her Eva to be transferred to our location," Misato says.

"Well let me help with the complaints at least," I say pulling up a chair.

"All you have to do is read them and stamp them with this," Misato says handing me an ink stamping thing.

"Alright," I say.

Ten minutes later i'm about a third of the way through the pile and so far all the complains have been about someone's business or apartment being crushed in the fight. 'You're gonna call me irresponsible? Try dodging attacks in that crowded space,' I think in my head stamping another letter and putting in the ever growing pile. 'Next letter, from Toji Suzuhara, subject… injured little sister, Dear Nerv, that giant robot you had running loose in the city? Yeah crushed my sister in a pile of rubble and you turn a blind eye to it? You all are terrible people and if I ever see the guy driving that thing he is dead, not the first time I have seen that threat today but the sister thing is getting to me I have to do something about it,' I think. I stand up and walk to the doorway letter still in hand.

"Where are you going?" Misato asks.

"To sort something out," I say grinning and leaving.

'Alright if you had a problem at a restaurant who would you talk to….. The boss, fucking hell,' I think realising who I need to talk to. 'Where is he though,' I think, 'Eh might as well start at his office,'

I walk up to the secretary in front of his office, "Hello mam, I need to speak with the commander," I say.

"Sorry, he is not in at the moment, would you like to leave a message for him?" She asks.

"Tell him his son needs to talk to him," I say walking back to Misato's office.

I walk back in Misato's office, "Get it sorted out?" She asks not looking up from a document.

"Not yet," is say sitting back down and pocketing the letter.

"Well what's the problem?" She asks stamping the paper.

"A little girl got injured and I want to put her in Nerv's hospital," I say.

"Shinji, I'm not sure if we can do that," Misato says opening another letter.

"They can if Gendo says so," I say reading more of my hate mail.

She glances up at me, "Are you sure about bringing this to him, he can be heartless," She says.

"Yeah but he has to listen if I make a demand, afterall I am the only active pilot at the moment," I say grinning.

"Clever boy," Misato says grinning back.

"You know this is a lot of threats," I say flipping thru mail.

"Yeah it is," Misato says.

"And security is terrible theres like 5 guards on this 30 room floor," I say.

"Yeah its probably a good idea to hire more and train them better, and maybe even a bodyguard for you I can't be around all the time," Misato says.

"Yeah," I say.

It's roughly a half hour before I'm paged to go to Gendo's office. Huh these door's don't seem so intimidating anymore. I walk in and can feel the weight of my father's presence, staring down at me like he is some god. It makes me angry.

"You had something to talk about so speak," Gendo says.

"I want all injured civilians placed under Nerv's care and for you to use the same healing process that you use on me," I say.

"No," Gendo says.

"Fine you are down a pilot then," I say.

"Rei will suffice," Gendo states in monotone.

"Sure like your dumb enough to sacrifice an Eva and your only other Pilot," I say.

"You will do as you are told," Gendo says.

"No, you will put them under Nerv's care or else you have no pilot," I say back barely stopping myself from shaking with anger.

"..."

"..."

Gendo presses a button on his desk, "Yes mister Ikari?" Asks the person on the other line.

"Have all civilians injured in the angel attack placed under Nerv's care," Gendo says.

"Yes sir anything else?" They ask.

"Nothing is needed," Gendo says ending the call, "Satisfied?"

"Very it was a pleasure doing business with you Father," I say spitting out the last word like is was poison.

Gendo just stays quiet as Shinji leaves the room, "What's the matter Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asks.

"He is acting too much like a younger me," Gendo says putting his fingers on his temples.

"That's to be expected, like father like son they say," Fuyutsuki says.

"Something's not right though, he was not supposed to turn out this way," Gendo says.

"You're right he was supposed to be obedient," Fuyutsuki says, "Although he did change for the better,"

"This could put the senerio in danger," Gendo says.

"Indeed," Fuyutsuki says.

"We will procede as planned until we have to change the plan," Gendo says.

"Understood," Fuyutsuki says leaving the room.

Gendo looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes, "Soon Yui, soon,"


	3. Chapter 3

Orion: Hello everyone!

Shinji: Hello!

Orion: You got a compliment in the reviews mate

Shinji: Really?

Orion: Yeah Antenesis said you are cool

Shinji: Nice man you sound awesome

Orion: And also I didn't realise that I wrote Asuka's name wrong, It is supposed to be Asuka Langley Soryu right? Well thanks MakkuroX for pointing that out

Shinji: How did you mess up someone's name?

Orion: How do you end the world with one sentence?

Shinji: I what?

Orion: Nevermind

Shinji: Author-san does not in any way shape or form own Evangelion or it's characters

* * *

"Shin-chan Wake up!" Misato yells through my door.

"How did she wake up before me?" I say looking at the clock and seeing its 7 in the morning.

I get up but am too lazy to get any clothes so I grab a hoodie I bought yesterday and through it on along with a pair of jeans.

"We have to get there early to get you fitted for a plugsuit," Misato says without looking at me.

I yawn, "I didn't think it was possible for you to wake up early," I say.

"Hush you just get ready," Misato says slightly irritated at my comment.

"Sure," I say heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but trip and bruise my arm.

"Are you ok?" Misato asks.

"I'll be fine," I say getting up again.

'Geez I didn't I guess I didn't sleep very well, i'm still very tired. It's weird though I went to bed at 8, I guess I slept too long.' I think as I brush my teeth I then look in the mirror to check my face. 'What the hell?' I think as I look at my left eye and see a red line run vertically down my eye just to the side of my puple. 'Must be a side effect of piloting,' I think but i'm gonna have to ask Misato or the Fake blond. 'Eh I may not like her but she knows more about this stuff and Misato will freak out I should be alright as long as I don't look her in the eye,'

"Are you ready Shinji?" Misato yells.

I look away and open the door, "Yes,"

"Alright let's go," Misato says.

1 hour later-

Misato was rarely quiet on the car ride, I guess this is the first time she has woken up this early in years. Currently we are walking down the hallway but this time, we are lead by a guide.

"Here is Dct. Akagi's office," The man says.

"Thank you we have it from here," Misato says opening the door.

I follow.

"Ah Misato, Shinji, you're late," Akagi says.

"And I can smell your hair dye from here," I say teasing.

She glances at my eye and I gesture that we will talk about it later, "Hmmm well step into this machine it will fit you for a suit," Akagi says.

I step into the machine, "This won't hurt right?" I ask.

"I don't know," Akagi says before starting the machine.

"W-wait!" I say seeing mechanical arms descend on me.

"Say Misato did you notice anything strange with Shinji lately?" Akagi asks.

"Hmm no, why?" Misato says.

"That means it happened sometime in the night, any weird dream Shinji?" Akagi asks but im too busy not getting my delicates hit or cut by these arms to awnser.

Finally the door opens again and I fall out, "What the hell was that?"

"Quiet, you look good in that suit," Misato says.

"Shinji come here and let me see your eye," Akagi says.

I sit down on a stool she placed for me and let her examine my eye.

"What's wrong with his eye?" Misato asks coming around to look and seeing the red line, "What the hell?"

"That's what I said," I say.

"This is strange, it does not appear to be a blood vessel, nor an infection, I need to run a few test and in order to do that I need to take some samples," Akagi says pulling out a needle.

I sweat drop, "T-That's going in m-my eye?"

"After I administer pain medication of course," Akagi says giving me a shot of numbing medication on my face.

"I can't feel my fash when Im wish you wut I luve It," I say numbing medicine already taking over my face.

Misato face palms.

"Alright hold still," Akagi says.

"I couldn't mofe if I tried," I say.

"Alright let's see what we have here," Akagi says putting it into a box like thing.

"Of course the MAGI would know what's going on," Misato says.

"Yeah it shouldn't take long, ah here it is, that's odd," Akagi says looking at the screen closer.

"Wha-" Misato asks but is cut short by one word on the screen, Code Blue, "Angel?" Misato asks surprised.

"No it's a mixture of Code blue and Code Orange, have their been any other changes?" Akagi asks.

"No," I say less numb, "That's weird the numbing medicine is already wearing off and my arm isn't bruised anymore," I say looking at it.

"That's odd," Misato says.

"Shinji would you mind if I did one more test?" Akagi asks.

"Sure," I say.

She grabs my arm and makes a cut before I can say anything else.

"What the hell Ritsuko?" Misato yells.

"It's healing but only slightly faster, my guess is that it can heal minor injuries fast but major ones will still take time," She says.

"What?" I say looking down and noticing the cut is stitching itself back together.

"Well whatever it is it seems to be helping your body," She says.

"As long as it's not doing damage I guess it is fine." I say still looking at my arm.

"If something happens notify me immediately, you will also have to come in for monthly physicals from now on, now go to your plug," Akagi says.

"Alright," I say hopping off the chair and walking down the hallway.

"Shinji do you want a coat or something?" Misato asks before heading to the observation deck.

"No why?" I say.

"Well that suit is like a second skin if you know what that means," Misato says.

"Huh? O-oh um if I run I should be fine," I say sprinting down the halls to the simulation room.

'What is this thing?' I think to myself looking in the reflective door to the simulation room. Well it must be safe if It's not hurting me, might as well get on with the simulation.

'Alright Shinji, just point the gun at the target and the auto aim should do the rest, all you have to do after that is pull the trigger,' Misato says through the comm.

"Understood," I say.

I wait for the triangle like aiming reticle to center on the target and pull the trigger.

'Good now just repeat that with the rest of the targets,' Misato says.

"That will get boring anything you can do to make this interesting?" I ask.

'Uhhhhhh Rits?' Misato says.

'There are a couple of things, we could turn off the auto aiming system, or we could set the targets to actually attack choice is yours,' Ritsuko says.

"How about both," I say.

'Sure whatever,' Ritsuko says.

The aiming system leaves and the mock angel advances forward, "Let's do this," I say.

I point the gun at the angel and fire only to watch the first two shots go to the left of the target. 'Shit didn't account for recoil,' I think as I hold the rifle closer to my shoulder and fire again. This time I hit the enemy and stun them long enough to get in close and fire the magazine into the angel's core.

'Well done Shinji now just keep that up for the next 3 hours,' Misato says.

"Alright shouldn't be that hard," I say.

3 hours later-

'These fuckers just don't end!' I think as I dodge yet another attack from the mock angel then spin around it's follow strike and backhand it across the face. I then shoot the core and turn around to prepare for the next one.

'Good Job, your time is up though so you are allowed to go take a shower and get changed,' Misato says.

The door to the plug opens and I leave the chamber on slightly wobbly legs, sitting for so long and being exhausted will do that. I head to the locker room attached to it and take a quick shower before changing. I hate the smell of that LCL stuff it smells like blood. I look in the mirror and see that the line is still there slightly brighter than before.

I sigh and turn around to head out only to turn face first into Misato's chest, "AHHH!"

"Calm down kid its just boobs," Misato says snickering at my embarrassment.

"Those arn't boobs those are tumors!" I say.

"Shut up, now come on im ready to get a drink," Misato says.

"It's 1 in the afternoon," I say.

"And?"

"Well, don't you think it's a bad Idea to drink mid day?"

"Nope," She says smiling.

"For fucks sake," I say under my breath before following after her.

I feel something bump in my chest as if pulling me somewhere, I stop a second before shaking it off and following Misato. Eventually curiosity get's me and I have to look around.

"Hey Misato do you mind if I stick around here for a while and explore the place a bit?" I ask.

"No just make sure you can get back home," She says.

I walk back to that spot where I felt it and then look around. 'Was it my imagination?' I think. I walk back down the hallways past the offices, past the locker room, past the simulation room, and eventually finding myself in from of the holding cage. I walk in and am face to face with the purple eva currently being painted by a crew of Nerv employees. 'It's strange, it feels like it's looking at me,' I think looking in the yellow eyes of the eva. I think I see a glimmer in the right eye for a second but blink and it's gone I shake my head and leave the cage. I see Rei walking down the hallways and jog to catch up with her.

"Hey Rei whatcha got there?" I greet her noticing a bag in her hand.

"My prescription from Dct. Akagi," Rei says.

"Prescription? For your injuries?" I ask.

"No," She says.

"What for?" I ask concerned.

"It is not necessary information," Rei states still looking forward.

"Anyone ever tell you, you sound like a robot?" I deadpan.

"Yes," She says.

"Oh uhhhhh, it could lead to voice acting careers once all this fighting is done," I say.

She stays quiet.

"Not much of a talker eh? I was the same way until I met Usui," I say.

Still no response.

I follow her down another hall, "Yeah when I first moved with my aunts I was really distant, only talking to my tutor and every once in awhile my aunt, then I met Usui, I was walking around until I head a ball bouncing and saw a basketball at my feet,"

Flashback-

A little shinji Is walking around the little town numb to the world when a basketball comes in his path.

"Hey sorry about that," A white haired kid with piercing blue eyes says while picking up the basketball, "I'm Usui, Whatta bout you?"

"Shinji Ikari," I say quietly.

"Say you wanna come play with up we only need one more person and we can play two on two," He says.

"I never really played sports, and I don't know how," I say even more quiet and slightly embarrassed.

"Aww come on, you won't learn how if you never try come on!" Usui says grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the court.

"Who's he?" A rather big kid asks.

"Guys this is Shinij, Shinji this is Akio," He says gesturing to the big one, "And this is Satoru,"

"H-hi," I say.

"Can you play?" Both ask curious.

"I-I don't k-know how," I say embarrassed.

"Aww come on you had to get the one person who can't play," Saturo says.

"Yeah i'm not playing with him," Akio says.

I'm getting really embarrassed/sad I am so useless and I turn to leave.

"Fine he is on my team then," Usui says grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back.

"Alright your loss," They both say.

He walks me under the basket, "Alright shinji see that square on the backboard? All you have to do is hit it with the ball and the ball will go in the basket alright?" He asks smiling.

"A-alright," I say.

The game starts off with Sakoru trying to get around Usui only for him to step in front of him every time. Sakuto then throws the ball to Aiko who bumps Shinji to the ground and scores.

Usui helps me up, "Im sorry," I say.

"For what?" He asks confused.

"For letting him score," I say.

"Huh? Don't be haha he has done that to so many people," He says walking back to the top of the key.

He then quickly dribbles past Sakuto and runs into Aiko who left me to guard him, Usui bounces the ball to me.

"Shoot it!" Usui says.

I throw the ball but since I don't know how it ends up slamming into the backboard, and out of bounds.

"This is a joke," Aiko says.

Im getting red in the face again and just want to leave.

"Relax, bring the ball up to the right of your forehead only slightly, tuck your elbow in and then let your arm guide the ball and the power come from your legs, try it!" Usui says instructing me how to shoot.

I hesitantly grab the ball and shoot it how he said and am amazed that it went in.

He grins widely at me, "Great! We are gonna win now for sure!"

The rest of the game passed by in a blur, nobody knows who won or lost, it was all just fun. The game is over and little Shinji doesn't want to overstay his welcome so he starts down the road again.

Usui catches him, "Where do you think your going? We still have to get some Ice cream!"

"I don't have any money," I say embarrassed once again.

"It's alright i'm paying this time," Usui says.

"I don't wanna be a burden," I say.

"I don't mind if it's for a friend," Usui says with his broad smile.

"F-Friend?" I ask.

"Yep now come on let's get some Ice cream!" He says.

Present day-

"And from then on we were like brothers or as close as two could be, if you saw one of us the other was around somewhere," I say looking at a picture of me, Usui, and Aiko in a streetball tournament holding the first place trophy.

I look over and notice that at some point Rei left and was replaced by a Nerv staff member.

"Ehhhhhh," I say embarrassed/confused.

"Oh i'm sorry, but your story was just too cute I had to stay and listen to the end of it," She says.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," I say.

"I won't, Im Maya Ibuki by the way," She says.

"Shinji Ikari," I say, "But you probably gathered that much,"

"Yeah well I have to get back to work see you around," She says.

"Wait!" I call after her but she can't hear me, "I don't know where i'm at anymore," I say.

Fuck and I lost my phone when I first got to Tokyo-3, I'll just hope I run into someone else.

Hour's later-

'Finally home,' I think happily as I walk into my bedroom and fall on my bed. It had taken two hours to find someone who would stop and talk, and another 4 to get to the exit. Now i am exhausted.

"Shinji come here for a second," Misato yells.

"What is it woman?" I ask mad I have to get up.

"Relax I got you a phone seeing that you didn't have one when you got here," Misato says.

Perfect, "Thank you Misato, do you want anything for dinner?" I ask.

"Curry will be fine," She says.

As im cooking I start texting Usui's number.

Shinji- Hey Usui! It's Shinji I lost my phone a couple days ago and just now got a knew one.

Usui- What the hell man? You are just gonna leave me in the dark for a couple days and give me that kind of greeting?

Shinji- Calm your tit's im fine.

Usui- Good and I have good news!

Shinji- What's that?

Usui- My parents are moving to Tokyo-3 and i'm going to your school.

Shinji- Hell yeah, well i'm going to eat then go to sleep ttyl.

Usui- ttyl bro

I finish the food and place a plate for Misato and fix mine.

"Already putting that phone to good use I see," Misato says noticing the vibration on the table.

"I guess Usui already gave my new number to everyone," I say sweat dropping at all the text's, almost my whole class is texting me asking how i'm doing and if i'm ok.

"Who is Usui?" Misato asks.

"My best friend," I say ignoring the text's and turning off my phone.

"Heh, who knew my little Shinji was so popular," Misato says.

"Wouldn't be if I hadn't met Usui," I say eating the food I made.

"Usui sound's pretty important," Misato says.

"I would be a very different person had I not met him," I say.

The rest of the meal is fairly quiet and I finish my plate before Misato and leave her with the dishes. I change into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. And soon i'm asleep.

Morning-

I wake up as the birds start chirping and sit up finding my way out of the bed sheets. I put on that uncomfortable uniform again and prepare breakfast and my lunch at the same time.

"Mmm what's that good smell?" Misato asks coming out of her room.

"Nothing special just some eggs, bacon and toast," I say placing her plate in front of her.

"I'm giving you a ride today since it is your first day," Misato says opening a beer.

"Alright," I say knowing her driving.

I sit down and eat my breakfast and before I know it Usui is texting me.

Usui- I'm in Tokyo-3 but I won't be at school until probably after home room.

Shinji- K see you there

I finish up my breakfast then wait for Misato to finish her second beer before we leave.

"I'm pretty sure you drink too much," I say actually concerned.

"Nah don't worry about it," Misato says.

'Fine then I'll just make you drink less,' I think in my head. We pull into the school the same way we did the day before. I walk to my classroom in the very quiet halls of the school, this place must not have very many students. I enter my classroom and look around, I notice Rei looking out the window. I take a seat behind her and look out the window too, that is until a student walks up to me.

"Shinji Ikari?" She asks.

"Yes and may I ask your name?" I respond.

"Hikari Horaki, class representative," She says.

"Oh sorry let me be more respectful," I say standing and bowing.

"Oh that's not necessary," Hikari says.

"Alright then I won't do it again," I say sitting back down.

"I expect you to work hard accomplish all your work," HIkari says before sitting in her seat.

"Huh, By the way Rei why did you abandon me in Nerv the other day?" I ask.

"I went straight home after receiving my medication, you did not notice Ikari," She responds not looking away from the window.

"Ah fine," I say as another student walks in.

"Heya Toji! Where ya been?" Another asks.

"My sister got caught up in a building that collapsed thanks to that pathetic excuse for a pilot," Toji says.

"Ah man is she ok?" The other says.

"She is getting better now that Nerv took all the injured civilians into their hospital," Toji says.

"Oh did you hear the rumor about the new kid?" The other says.

"No what is it?" Toji says.

"He may be the pilot," He says.

Toji then gives me a glare, 'Damn I guess news spreads fast here, and I hope they know I can hear every word they are saying,' I think.

"Stand, Bow, Sit!" Hikari says to start the class.

The teachers is…. Well….. A teacher still stuck on second impact. He tends to repeat his lessons I learned from listening to my classmates, who are now dozing off while i'm playing some game I managed to download onto my computer. Suddenly I get a message.

'Your him right?'

'Sorry what?' I ask playing dumb.

'You pilot that robot,' I look behind me and see a girl wave at me, 'Y/N'

'Y,' I type.

The classroom then turns into excited shouts and exclamations, with Hikari attempting futilely to calm the class.

"No way!" One shouts.

"Yep," I respond.

"What's its name?" Another asks.

"I hear a few call it the Berserker, but most call it Unit-1," I say.

"How long have you been piloting it?" One asks.

"That fight was my first attempt," I say.

"That. Is. ENOUGH," Hikari shouts finally calming the class, even though the teacher seems to not notice anything.

Fast Forward.

Smack!

I'm now on my ass on the ground, a position I hate.

"I'm sorry new kid, but I had to get some of that pent up anger out," Toji says.

I stand up and face him, "I'm the reason you're sister is where she is," I say.

"Yeah your dumb self injured her," He says.

"I requested all injured civilians be under Nerv care, she is getting the best treatment because of me, think before you punch next time asshole," I say wiping my nose on my sleeve and bumping into someone.

"Hard to think that only a few years ago you would have curled up into a ball after a punch like that," Usui says looking down at me due to his height.

"Don't sneak up on people jerk," I say.

"Couldn't help it I needed to be able to step in if things got out of hand," He says.

"Whatever," I say mock angry.

Usui rolls his eyes then looks at Toji, "Mess with my friend again and you will wake up in a hospital,"

Kensuke flinches under his gaze but Toji looks back, "Hmph," He mutters and walks away.

"It's good to see you man," I say walking with Usui.

"Yeah no shit, what kind of fun would you have without me?" He says with a broad smile.

"Oh please," I roll my eyes.

He rolls his eyes, "So we hanging out after school?" He asks.

"Why not?" I ask.

He laughs, "If you want I can sneak some beer for later," He says.

"Same here my guardian is a alcoholic," I say.

Rei runs up to me, "We are needed at Nerv,"

'Fuck,' I think, "See ya Usui get to a shelter by the way," I say.

"O-ok see you mate," He says running off.

* * *

A/N

Shinji:...

Orion:...

Shinji: So it wasn't a dream.

Orion: Nope but you don't remember this.

Shinji: Whatever, wanna explain the sudden new character?

Orion: Oh yes, you see for Shinji to become the badass he is now something had to change. And what I interpreted from his past is that the original Shinji was simply lonely and craved attention. So really a childhood friend could change him drastically. And well I watched a Anime, and I liked the character name Usui so I rolled with it, but changed what he looked like and personality.

Shinji: So that's it?

Orion: Yep a good friend can change many things and to the fans, I only have one thing to say. The ending of this story will be amazing in my opinion and will lead to another story.

Shinji: Oh yeah isn't is something about the A-

Orion: SHUT UP! *whacks him with a bottle*

Shinji: *Knocked out*


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn Angel's, damn Toji, damn school, damn everything," I mutter under my breath while rushing to put on the plug suit.

Section Two picked up both me and Rei and then we went straight to Nerv, currently i'm hopping on one foot trying to fit my other leg into the suit. As soon as the leg is in I put the connectors on my head and attach the com unit. I then run towards my Eva while also making sure the comm works.

"Testing, testing," I say grinning, "Always wanted to say that,"

"Loud and clear Shinji," Misato says.

"What am I up against?" I ask turning for my hangar bay.

"Not much is known about its offensive capability, defensively it has an A.T. Field, that is all the information we have at the moment," Misato informs me.

"Thanks, hopefully it won't have much in terms of attack," I say.

"Maybe but it may make up for it in defense, just be prepared for anything," Misato says.

"Alright, thank you Misato," I say settling in my pilot seat.

I close my eyes as the tank fills up with the weird stuff called LCL, and keep them closed until I hear Doctor Akagi say that I'm synced. I then look around and wait for the lift to shoot me up. It's not long before it happens and I'm launched out of the geofront and into the streets of Tokyo-3.

And the ugly fuck walks right in front of me, "Well, I can't say you're a sight for sore eyes but, you do make them sore," I say.

"Shinji please take this seriously," Misato says.

"Fine, fine, rifle me," I say.

A building opens up and a rifle is presented to me, I grab it and take aim at the monstrosity in front of me.

"Alright shor-" Misato says.

I fire the whole magazine.

"T bursts," she finishes.

I see a tentacle of light and it slices my rifle in half.

"Well that didn't work," I say.

"No shit conventional weapons don't work until the A.T. field is neutralized," Misato says.

"Then why is the first weapon we get a rifle?" I ask.

"Because….. Uhhhhh, nevermind that it's coming for you," Misato says.

I'm caught off guard so the thing almost hits me but I dodge out of the way just in time, but another grabs me and throws me into a building. I only have enough time to leap out of the way before it strikes again. I rush for a rifle tower and in the process my cable gets cut off, seeing this I eject it and keep running. The rifle comes out of the building and I grab it then take off for cover behind a building. I look around the corner and spot a tentacle coming right at me, I quickly duck and charge at the Angel. I get slashed once by the second tentacle and manage to get close enough to counter the A.T. Field put in place by the Angel. 'Gotcha now,' I think but as soon as I get my gun pointed another two tentacles pop up. They then grab my arms and the other two grab my legs and launching me into the air.

"For fucks sake!" I yell falling into a mountain.

"There is no way this mission can get any worse," I hear Ritsuko say.

I look to my left and see Toji and Kensuke between my fingers.

"For fucks sake," Ritsuko sighs.

"Need a game plan here!" I say grabbing the tentacles as the thing hovers over me.

"Let them into the plug!" Misato yells.

"No the sync ratio will drop rapidly if he does," Ritsuko says.

"Fuck it," I say force ejecting the plug.

"You two get in!" Misato yells from the outside comms.

They hurry up and jump in one of them complains that his camera got wet.

The power is back, "Alright retreat and try again another time," Misato says.

I kick it off of me and take a step back then hesitate.

"You heard her let's get out of here," One of them says.

"Fuck that," I say ejecting my knife.

"Shinji listen to me!" Misato says.

"No i'm finishing this right now!" I say sliding down the mountain with 30 seconds of power left.

"Oh shit!" They both yell in the back.

I grit my teeth and charge towards the angel with a battle cry only to get impaled right in front of it. The pain, it practically feels like i'm the one getting stabbed. I manage to keep going and thrust the knife into the core only it doesn't explode. Another tentacle impales me, it hurts so much now that I can feel tears in my eyes, but it's not like I care anymore.

"Fuck You!" I yell as I give one final push as everything goes black.

I can feel the rumble as it explodes but I don't let my grip off the control. The plug is dead silent now only the sounds of my ragged breathing and sometimes crying in pain from the artificial injuries.

Time Skip-

I gasp as I wake up to once again, the hospital ceiling.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit," I say to myself moving to get up, only to fall back onto the bed because of the ghost pain.

"Please don't attempt to sit up Ikari," A feminine voice says.

I look over and see Rei sitting by me bed book in hand.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"A couple hours," She says.

"Heh worried about me?" I ask sitting up despite the pain.

"I just wanted to make sure you could still pilot the Evangelion," She says.

"That's all anyone want's me for nowadays," I sigh.

"How are you feeling Ikari?" Rei asks in that monotone voice.

"Like what a shishkabob looks like," I say rubbing where I was stabbed.

She tilts her head to the side curious, "Shishkabob?"

"Haha, you never heard of them?" I ask.

"No," She states.

"Basically food on a stick," I say.

"I see," She says.

"How are those two doing?" I ask.

"The students?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say laying back down.

"Ritsuko is currently talking to them," She says.

I shiver, I have only known the woman a couple days but I know she is cruel. We then sit in silence for a bit.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask.

"A book from school to help with my studies," She says.

"This is the most I have heard you talk before," I say just now realizing the fact.

"This is one of the longest conversations I have ever had," She says.

"Really? Geez, you know I got a friend who's got a thing for girls like you," I yawn.

"..."

"I think you two would get along if you met," I say.

"I see, this was interesting Ikari see you at school," She says.

She then leaves the room. It's only a few seconds before Misato bursts in.

"Hey," I say smiling expecting her to be happy.

She grabs my gown, "What the hell were you thinking?!" She yells.

"Calm down I won didn't I?" I ask.

"That's besides the point! You could have died!," Misato says still very angry.

"With my life it would be a mercy," I say.

"Don't talk like that!" She shouts at me.

"Seriously don't it's kinda depressing," I hear a familiar voice say.

"Scott?" I ask.

"The one and only," He says with a toothy grin.

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"Rei told Misato that she found you with a friend, then Toji said he thought we were close then one thing led to another and I got here," He says nonchalantly.

"Sorry you had to hear me say that," I say suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Don't sweat it, you're my best friend and if you were gone who would I pull pranks on people with?" He asks jokingly pointing at Misato.

I look at Misato and see multiple straws on the back of her head in her hair. Needless to say I start laughing like a madman and so does Scott.

"What's so funny?" Misato asks.

Time Skip Pov change-

"What the hell was that idiot thinking?" A very angry Asuka yells looking at her computer.

"Calm down geez, everyday i'm with you I lose my hearing slightly," I say with my pinky in my ear.

"Still fighting that thing with two other people in the plug is basically suicide, yet he pulled it off," I say looking at the now powered down evangelion standing victories but not uninjured.

"Maybe he has more guts than you predicted," I say looking curiously at the computer.

'It's definitely unexpected from him, from what I have seen on his files he should be a depressed, lonely, kid,' I think in my head.

"He's just a daddy's boy, he couldn't stand up to me in a fight anyways," She says.

I chuckle slightly, "Definitely," I say.

"It sucks he already has two solo kills and i'm still stuck here away from the action," Asuka says.

"Be content with the calm for one day it will go away," I say.

"Quoting someone?" She asks.

"Something like that, now come on it's time for lunch," I say.

"Fine," Asuka says shutting her computer off.

"What do you wanna eat?" I ask.

"Anywhere's fine," She says.

We get into the escort car and ride in silence for a while, but that does not last for long.

"Kaji when do we leave for Japan?" She asks sweetly.

"We were delayed a couple days maybe a week," I say remembering I still haven't gotten my hands on the package.

"Seriously?" She asks annoyed.

"Sorry but some stuff happened with the higher ups," I say lying.

"Hmph," She sounds mildly angry.

I decide to tease her a little bit.

"What a little excited to see the Third child?" I ask.

"Hmph, no that scrawny excuse for a pilot is not interesting at all," She says.

"Heh like I would ever expect you to be interested in something other than fighting angels," I say.

"Hey i'm interested in other things," She wines.

"Like?" I ask.

"..."

"Well?" I say.

"Just be quiet," She says turning back to the window.

POV SWAP-

Gendo Ikari's office is many things, bare, geometric, full of booby traps, you know the usual stuff in an evil mastermind's lair. Well one trap but it's still deadly. Currently the man in question is at his desk cup of coffee in hand after a sleepless night.

"Gendo your son would like to see you," Fuyutsuki says.

"For what?" He asks.

"Not sure," Fuyutsuki replies.

"Fine send him in," Gendo says putting his cup in a drawer and organizing his desk.

Gendo just manages to get his Gendo look on before the doors open and his son walks in.

"Father," He greets.

"Shinji, what do you need to talk about," He asks.

He rubs the back of his neck and puts a hand in his pocket.

"A very good friend of mine wants me to at least try to get to know my father so I figured I would come talk for a little bit," He says.

Normally Gendo would kick someone out of his office for something like this but for some reason he feels different today.

'It couldn't hurt could it?' He asks himself.

"Fine, take a seat," He says pushing a button on his desk and a chair pops in front of his desk.

"What the…" Shinji says sitting down.

"Surprised?" Gendo asks with a smirk behind his hands.

"A little," Shinji says.

"Well what would you like to talk about?" Gendo says getting his cup back out while Shinji isn't looking.

"First where did that come from?" He asks.

"Coffee drawer," Gendo states.

"Anyway, I'm not sure what to talk about I hardly know you," Shinji says bitterly.

"That would be correct," Gendo states.

"I guess we could start at the beginning?" Shinji states.

"What do you mean?" Gendo asks.

"Like what made you into the bastard you are today," Shinji says.

"Get comfortable it's a long story," Gendo says.

"I figured," Shinji sighs.

Gendo presses a button on his desk, "Kozo have this conversation off the record,"

"Yes sir," Comes a reply.

"Shinji all my life I have had to fight and manipulate for what I want, even when I was little I would constantly get into fights. Plus I was an orphan, so gradually I climbed the ranks even if It wasn't in the most legal ways." He says.

"And so you're at the top but couldn't live with your son in your life?" Shinji asks angry.

Gendo is not fazed at all, "I met your mother in a class Fuyutsuki was actually teaching, we hit it off right off the bat. When we had you, you immediately took after your mother, you wouldn't even let me hold you. You would cry every time." He says with little to no emotion.

"So you abandon me?" He asks standing now.

"I wouldn't have been a good father, I sent you to someone I felt could turn you into a good man," Gendo says.

'A man not like me,' he thinks in his head.

"Then why bring me back?" He asks more calm now.

"I never intended for you to be fighting the angels, but Rei went down and nobody could controll Unit 1, not like they could Yui made if specially for you," Gendo states.

"M-mom made that for me?" He asks.

"Yes she poured her heart and soul into it," Gendo says telling the literal truth.

"I didn't know," Shinji says.

Gendo looks him in the eyes and sees a red line, "How is your eye doing?"

"It's alright heals me up pretty fast actually," He says.

"I see, and you got that after exiting the Evangelion?" Gendo asks.

"Yeah," He says.

'Looks like Yui is still watching after you,' Gendo thinks.

Gendo looks at the clock and sees that it is near 7 at night.

"It's getting late," Gendo states.

"Oh yeah I guess I should go," Shinji says getting up.

He looks like he is contemplating something and when it appears he has made his decision he talks.

"Look, we're having a victory party at Misato's house you're welcome to show up," He says.

"From what I hear of her cooking that's probably a death trap," Gendo says.

"Heh you don't have to worry about that i'm the one cooking," Shinji states.

"I see," Gendo states.

"Well see you around," Shinji says leaving.

"Yes," Gendo replies.

'Yui you would be proud of your son,' Gendo thinks.

Gendo does a little paperwork then looks at the clock and see's it has barely been ten minutes since Shinji left but I feels like an hour.

"Sigh, I guess that if I wanna make it in time I better head off and get something for the party," Gendo says standing up and leaving.

BONUS CONTENT-

"I'm so ready for this party! Who are you going to invite anyway?" Misato asks me.

"Toji, Kensuke, Scott, Rei but she probably won't come, and whoever you're bringing," I say.

"Your not gonna invite your dad?" Scott asks.

"Why would I?" I ask.

"It just seems like a good time to get to know each other, I mean he is still your father and your his son," Scott says.

"I hate him, I want nothing to do with him," I say clenching my hands into fists.

"Look Shinji, people have felt that way before but think if you never get to know him and he dies, you no longer have that opportunity to know him," Scott says.

"Wow real convincing," I say.

"Just do it, i'm tired of you moping around about your dad at least talk to him," Scott says.

"Fine," I say.

"Where are we headed by the way?" Scott asks Misato.

"To the cells, it's only a minor punishment for those two," Misato says map in hand but also upsidedown.

I walk up and turn it rightside up, "Thanks that makes more sense," she says.

"So only two girls at the party?" Scott asks.

"Eh you can bring some I don't care," I say.

"Alright!" Scott says, "By the way why do you want to invite those two anyway?" He asks.

"Ritsuko said that they apologized profusely to both Shinji and her," Misato says finally finding the cell block they were in.

"Yeah giving them a second chance," I say finding their door and opening it.

"New kid?" Toji asks.

"What are you doing here?" Kensuke asks.

"I came here to invite you two to a party at Misato's house," I say.

"Really? But we….. I was a jerk," Toji says.

"Ritsuko told me how you apologized," I say.

Toji frowns.

"So i'm willing to wipe the slate clean, Hi i'm Shinji Ikari," I say raising my hand to him.

He smirks, "Toji Suzuhara, that's Kensuke Aida," he replies.

"Nice to meet both of you," I say.

"How much longer are we gonna be in here?" Kensuke asks.

"Only half an hour more," Misato says.

"Thank god they took my game from me, i'm so bored," Kensuke says.

"Heh it coulda been alot worse," I say.

"Yeah I guess," He replies.

"We'll see you at the party I still have people to invite you can inivite anyone by the way," I say leaving.

"See ya," They both say.

"We gonna go see the blue headed hottie now?" Scott asks.

"You are so interested now that you know about her," I say.

"Of course I am," Scott says grinning.

"We need to find out where she is from Ritsuko first though," I say.

"Good I need to invite her anyway then you guys are on your own I have more people to invite too," She says.

"Alright," I say.

"Just gives me more flirting time," Scott says not embarrassed one bit.

I roll my eyes and knock on the Doctor's door, "Come in," I hear from the other side.

There I see Ritsuko with Rei, convenient.

"Oh hey Rei wanna come to a party at Misato's house?" I ask.

"Party?" She asks.

"You know you get with a group of people and have fun," Scott says stepping forward.

"Sounds…. Interesting," She says after a moment of thinking.

"So will you show up or not?" I ask.

"I will try," She says.

"Great see you around," I say.

"Hey don't be so hasty, do you want to walk around with us?" Scott asks.

"No," She states.

"Eh?" Scott looks surprised at her bluntness.

"I need to get my medication," She states.

"Oh of course," Scott says walking back to me.

I'm am shaking trying not to laugh right now.

"Let's go," Scott says grabbing my shoulder.

My laughter dies and we are walking in the corridors of Nerv.

"Remember when we would play that one zombie map and it looked just like this," Scott says recalling the video game.

"Yeah I remember you getting jumpscared right off the bat by a zombie around the corner," I say.

"That's not fair they may be dead but they are sneaky," He complains.

"Sureeee," I say rolling my eyes.

We walk for a little while and before I know it I walk up to a desk.

"Can I help you two?" The girl there asks.

"Where are we exactly?" I ask.

"Gendo Ikari's office," She says.

"Welp go talk to him now's a good a time as any," Scott says.

"Fine," I say.

"You want to talk to Commander Ikari?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Good luck man," Scott says taking a seat in the room.

"Thanks," I say walking towards the doors.

A/N

I know i'm late don't rub it in.

Shinji: Extremely late.

Shut up I have been really tired.

Shinji: Lazy ass.

You know I would erase you from my story anytime, a character death can make for a great story.

Shinji: Hmph.

I have been really tired though I mean I get home at like 5 and then I got home work for two hours and by then i'm way too tired to write. So my updating schedule will be random.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrive at the house everyone gets to work, Kensuke and Toji decorate, Misato…. Is Misato, and me and Usui cook. I really like cooking, it has always been a good stress relief for me. We are really just making some basic food you would find at a party, American party anyway.

"Where's Misato?" I ask while piling food onto plates.

"Not sure, said she had to make a run and that she would be right back," Says Toji who is probably gonna hurt himself with how he is standing on the chair.

"Who knows with her," I say exasperated.

"Eh, who cares?" Usui aks, "It's not like this is the first time we have thrown a party,"

"True," I say.

"How many times have you done this?" Kensuke asks.

"Uhhhh, a dozen maybe?" I reply.

"Sounds right," Usui says.

"Wow," Toji says actually looking impressed.

"I guess we're all ready then," I say looking over the scene in front of me.

Toji and Kensuke actually did a good job with decorations, streamers everywhere, strobe lights, and a….. Disco ball?

"The hell is that?" I ask pointing at it.

"That? A disco ball." Kensuke says.

"I know that dip shit but why?" I ask facepalming.

"Cause people like to dance under them." Kensuke says.

I sigh as I hear someone knock on the door, and unsurprisingly it's a dozen people I don't know. Which also means that Misato invite way to many people. This most likely means that A. Misato is an idiot, and B. that we don't have enough food or drinks. Most don't even wait to be invited in they just waltz in like they own the place.

I sigh and face the others, "Thanks for coming, Misato will be back soon make yourself at home," I tell them.

I don't even get a chance to shut the door before more people show up, along with a drunk Misato.

"Hey Shinji! Where's everyone?" She asks not quite drunk enough to slur her words.

"The guest just started showing up, and Misato how many people did you invite?" I ask.

"The bridge bunnies, The work crews, The research staff, Medical wing everyone basically," She admits.

"Damnit Misato! We don't have that much food," I tell her.

"Don't worry I'll just order a shit ton of pizza," She says.

"Fine, don't get too drunk," I tell her walking back into the living room.

It's not long before our apartment is full and the party moves into the other rooms of the building, hell someone even started a bonfire in the parking lot.

"Thank god we're the only people who live in this building," I say under my breath as I walk down the hallway.

"No kidding, it's also a good thing that this is the only apartment building for at least one mile," Toji says.

"Yeah, I can only imagine the noise complaints we would get," I say groaning.

"Stop complaining and have something to drink!" Says a guy handing both of us cups.

We both look at each other, shrug and gulp it down. Yep thats definately alcohol, fireball by the taste of it. Toji's not so used to it so he ends up in a coughing fit but I have some experience with it so I can keep myself from looking like an idiot.

"The hell?" Toji exclaims.

"Alcohol," I say.

"Damn I need something else to drink, to clear the taste from my mouth," He says.

"Good luck, every drink here probably has alcohol in it," I say noticing how everyone is drunk.

"I don't care my mouth is on fire!" He says as he grabs the first thing he finds and chugs it.

Needless to say he spits it back out and coughs again.

"Fireball, nice choice," I say looking at the bottle.

"Fuck off," He says writhing on the floor.

I decide to leave him to think about all the mistakes he has made to this point. I notice that Ritsuko is not present despite promising Misato she would be here. Or Rei.

POV SWAP-

"Commander I do not see why this is necessary," Rei says walking with the commander.

"Neither do I," I state, "You don't have to attend, neither do I,"

"I chose to," The commander states.

Why, why, why. I have spent the past hour of my life looking for a party gift, what the hell is up with commander Ikari?

"What compelled you to go to this party in the first place?" I ask.

"I have no reason to go," The commander states.

Welp that's completely expected, although the commander never does anything without reason his methods can be a bit…. Unorthodox at times.

"What do you think Rei, this? Or this?" The commander asks pointing at two CD's.

"That one," Rei states.

"Why that one?" He asks.

"Because it's blue," She deadpans.

'Misato is gonna freak when these two show up,' I think in my head.

POV SWAP-

Partying like this reminds me of back when Usui and I would play in streetball tournaments, of course there would be a huge party at the end of it all. Also there was never this much alcohol involved. I look over and see Misato laughing drunkenly at some joke the bridge bunnies tell. Toji and Kensuke are trying, unsuccessfully, to seduce a woman. Usui, he's used to alcohol so we just sit on the couch watching the madness around us.

"You know, I always wanted to throw a party like this," He states.

"Would have been fun," I laugh.

"No shit," He says with a grin.

"Hello Ikari," I hear someone say.

I turn around and notice its a girl from our class, I can recognize her facial features, dark brown hair, golden brown eyes, lips not too big or too thin.

"Hello Airi," I say confused.

"Surprised much?" She asks.

"Yeah I didn't know anyone from our class knew about the party," I say.

"What are you talking about, most of the class is here," She says.

"R-Really?" I ask suddenly very nervous.

"Yeah Usui got word out a few hours ago," Airi states.

"Dammit Usui, what if we get busted?" I ask.

"We won't," He says.

I mentally slam my head into a desk but turn to Airi, "Well enjoy the party," I say smiling.

"I'm sure everyone will," She says walking off.

I turn to Usui.

"Wow Shinji, I haven't seen you this mad since I watched you play Getting on top of it," Usui says.

"That game was such bullshit and you know it!" I say.

"Maybe but it was still fun to watch," He says.

"Oh shut it," I say back.

"You think your dad will show up?" Usui asks.

"Not sure, he said he would consider it I think," I tell him.

"So an indirect yes," He says.

"At this point I hope he doesn't show up," I say.

"Why's that?" Usui asks.

"Well besides the fact that everyone here is either drunk, hammered, stoned or just out of their minds, they are about to start a fire outside in the lot," I say.

"Still not as wild as that time the exchange student from middle school jumped off the roof onto a flaming table," He says.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who said you would give him a dollar to do it," I say.

"Technicalities," He jokes.

I then hear the door buzz so I head to check the door. If not for a drunk Airi stopping me.

"Hey thereeee misster big shot pilot," She slurs.

"Airi you should stop, you've had enough," I say.

"Not yeeet, wanna join me later?" She asks.

"For what exactly?" I ask.

She giggles.

"What do you think silly?" She says before passing out and knocking us both to the ground.

It's at that point that Usui opens the door for the new guests……… father and Rei.

"Would you believe me if i said it's not what it looks like?" I ask.

He just stares at me a moment before looking around.

"Look it wasn't supposed to be like this," I begin to explain.

He smirks, "Rei go enjoy yourself, It's time to party like it's the 80s" He says.

What the fuck is wrong with my life. My guardian brung a whole city and five liquor stores worth of alcohol, my real father showed up and is now dancing under the disco ball, a girl is passed out on top of me and that bonfire is starting to get out of hand.

"Usui," I say.

"Yeah?" He asks from the door.

"On a scale of zero to fucked is Nerv tomorrow?" I ask.

"Right in the ass," He jokes.

"Figures," I say rolling Airi off of me.

"She's a hell of a lightweight," Usui says.

"We legit talked to her sober five minutes ago right?" I ask.

"Yeah but it also might have something do to with that dude selling drugs," He says.

"Fuck all of this," I say closing myself in my room and barricading the door.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Usui jokes.

"Fuck you," I say putting stuff in every crack of the door to reduce noise.

Once that doesn't work I put in my earbuds attached to my SDAT and put pillows over my head. It muffles the sounds quite a bit and somehow I fall asleep.

The Next Day-

I wake up to silence, thankfully. I have a slight headache from drinking a little but it's nothing too bad. I get up to use the bathroom but as soon as I open the door a body falls on me.

"What tha?" I say looking at the passed out person.

He's out cold clearly still dead drunk. I push him off of me and step over all of the trash around the house. Looks like it got a little too crazy last night. When I get to the bathroom there are three people passed out in the bath so I close the curtain. After doing my business I head to the living room, that looks like a hobo resort now. I see father passed out at the table face down, cup of whisky still in hand, Misato with said bottle of whisky, Toji with his ass in the air and Kensuke in the position most police shows use for dead bodies.

"Misato wake up," I say.

"Hmmmm, *Incoherent*et," She says.

"What?" I ask.

"BUCKET!" She yells running for the bathroom.

While she is throwing up everything she has, I wake father up.

"Father wake up," I say.

He sits up straight and looks around confused about where he is. Then he goes pale and runs in the vague direction of the bathroom.

"SECOND DOOR ON THE LEFT!" I shout.

I hear him open the door and slam it shut and then hear him and Misato retching their guts out.

"Fuck me," I say.

"Nah their fucked by the looks of it," Usui says.

"Yeah obviously," I say, "How many people are still here?" I ask.

"Half of the people left around 4 because we started running out of booze but the other half was already passed out," He deadpans.

"Shit"

"Yep"

I look around the apartment and think of all the cleaning to be done soon, fuck me.

"OH GOD!" Misato yells from the bathroom.

"Move over." I hear father deadpan in a sick voice.

"Why didn't you stop them?" I ask

"I tried, Misato kept finding more bottles though," he shrugs.

"That sounds like her," I sigh.

I listen to the both of them throw up for a while longer, it seems their stomachs have calmed down a little.

"You two take some Tylenol and drink some coffee," I tell them handing them cups and pills.

They both gulp it down without hesitation and swallow the pills.

"You two are the adults! Your not supposed to get shit faced in the living room with a bunch of minors!" I yell at them.

"Wait…. didn't another person come with him?" Usui asks.

"What are you……. oh god where is Rei?" I ask.

"I didn't see her after I sent her to have fun," father says.

"Shiiiiiiiiit" I say running out the door.

I run around the building looking around for what seems like an eternity before I end up back at our apartment.

"Any luck?" Usui asks.

"No sight of her," I say.

"I was afraid his might happen," father struggles to say, "that's why I put a tracker on her," he hands me his phone.

"Not gonna question that but it says she is right above us," I say.

"Did you check the roof?"

"Shit"

Minutes later me and Usui bust through the doors to the roof.

"REI!" We yell.

There's rei alright, she somehow drug a mattress up here and fell asleep. Pen-Pen is her hostage too, he struggles to get out of her death grip on him.

"I guess alcohol can change people" I say.

"You should know," he says back.

"shut up and help me bring her inside," I say.

A/N: once again updating after several months, ahhhh it feels terrible to become something I hate. Anywho this is just a chapter I had fun with making once I left writers block in the dust hope you enjoyed!


End file.
